Brucie Kibbutz
Brucie Kibbutz – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony oraz Grand Theft Auto Online. Jest kolegą Romana Bellica, właścicielem Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, entuzjastą siłowni oraz trenerem personalnym. Opis Brucie urodził się w 1977 roku w Midwest. W młodości był leniwy, co często było obiektem żartów jego matki . Był także dręczony w szkole przez Marty'ego Danielsa, który wyśmiewał się z jego otyłości. Zawsze był on w cieniu swojego brata Moriego, który był wysportowany i aktywny fizycznie. Uparcie dążył do tego by być taki jak on, więc zaczął brać testosteron żarłacza tępogłowego. Wyjechał potem do Liberty City, gdzie założył warsztat Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos. W 2001 roku został zatrzymany przez policję za korzystanie z usług prostytutek będących transwestytami. Dwa lata później został aresztowany za zażywanie steroidów i zbyt szybką jazdę. Później w 2005 roku ponownie znaleziono przy nim steroidy. W międzyczasie poznał Kenny'ego Petrovica, z którym zaczął współpracować , oraz Romana Bellica, którego poznał przez internet dzięki jednej z gier sieciowych. Został zapoznany z Niko przez Romana, który to przedstawił swojego znajomego w firmie taksówkarskiej Express Car Service, gdzie wraz z nim żartował sobie z funkcjonariuszy policji. Oboje zachęcili również Niko do korzystania z internetu. Po pierwszym spotkaniu z kuzynem Romana, proponuje mu pomoc w dostarczaniu samochodów (Exotic Exports) oraz pewną robotę. Brucie zleca bowiem Niko zabicie Lyle Rivasa, którego ten namierza za pomocą komputera znajdującego się w radiowozie. Nie udaje mu się jednak zabić go za pierwszym razem . Gdy zawiedziony Brucie wraca do mieszkania, zastaje tam swojego brata, który postanowił u niego zamieszkać na jakiś czas . Podczas spotkania Mori przedstawia mu Luisa i zaczyna wytykać błędy swojego brata. Po tym załamany Brucie nie mogąc znaleźć haka na swojego brata rezygnuje z dyskusji. Gdy Niko wykonuje zlecenie Kibbutza oszołomiony, jest on profesjonalizmem Bellica i poleca mu wykonywanie misji dla policji Później zleca on kolejną misję swojemu nowemu koledze – kradzież samochodu będącego dawniej własnością Lyle'a. Mimo zapewnień, że nie jest to ryzykowna sprawa, Niko zostaje zaskoczony przez ludzi Rivasa. Udaje mu się jednak ukraść auto i odwieźć je do garażu Bruciego. Jakiś czas później ludzie Dimitriego Rascalova podpalają dom i firmę Romana, o czym dowiaduje się Brucie. Martwiąc się o życie Niko i jego kuzyna, prosi go o zajęcie się jego problemem z hazardem, gdyż według niego on jest źródłem wszelkich problemów. Później Brucie zaprasza swojego współpracownika na spotkanie z nim i Romanem. Po „bójce” jego i Niko wyjaśnia, że chodzi mu o pozbycie się Toma Rivasa, będącego homoseksualnym kuzynem Lyle'a. Dlatego też wraz z Romanem stworzył on profil Niko na stronie Love-meet.net, kreując go na homoseksualistę, który poszukuje partnera. Mimo wahaniom, Niko przystaje na plan Bruciego i wybiera się na randkę. W efekcie zabija Toma podczas pozorowanej randki w 69th Street Diner. Jakiś czas później Kibbutz spotyka się z Niko i namawia go do wzięcia udziału w wyścigu. Okazuje się jednak, że Banshee naprawiany przez jego mechanika – Lenny'ego – nie działa, więc zostaje zmuszony do pożyczenia auta od swojego kolegi, Steviego. Po pożyczeniu auta od Steviego oraz wygraniu wyścigu, Niko uświadamiając sobie, że wszystkie misje od Kibbutza były wynikiem jego nadużywania sterydów, postanawia przestać współpracować z nim i pozostać jedynie przyjaciółmi. Brucie namówił jednak swojego kolegę do brania udziału w innych wyścigach ulicznych. W międzyczasie Brucie stale gościł w swoim domu Moriego. Podczas gdy ten czekał na Luisa by zlecić mu kolejne zadanie, rozgrywał partię szachową z Kibbutzem, którą wygrał. Kolejnym razem, kiedy Mori spotyka się Luisem, Brucie jest znów gnębiony przez swojego starszego brata i zmuszany do robienia pompek. Luis nie wytrzymując zachowania Moriego próbował uświadomić mu, że jego zachowanie względem Bruciego jest żałosne . Mori zabrał więc brata na wspólną misję kradzieży sportowych aut z jednego z parkingów. Gdy udaje się im uciec przed policją wezwaną przez Moriego, Luis zażenowany jego zachowaniem prosi Bruciego o nauczenia go pokory. Mori zbywa te słowa śmiechem, co doprowadza jego brata do furii i kończy się tym, że rozwala mu nos. Brucie nie czuje jednak satysfakcji ze swojego czynu i błaga Moriego o wybaczenie, a potem odwozi go do domu. Po jakimś czasie Luis ponownie spotyka się z Bruciem, kiedy ten wraz z Romanem próbuje wejść do klubu Maisonette 9. Gdy go widzi mówi ochroniarzowi – Dessiemu – by ten ich wpuścił. Szybko jednak tego żałuje, gdyż zaczynają się oni zachowywać nieprzyzwoicie; Kibbutz próbuje nawet pocałować Lopeza. Później Roman postanawia ożenić się z Mallorie i zaprasza Bruciego na ślub. Ten kontaktuje się z Niko nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel bierze ślub, przez co czuje, że się starzeje mimo częstych ćwiczeń. Później wraz z innymi kolegami Romana uczestniczy w jego ślubie, który kończy się tragedią. Kilka lat później założył własną stronę na Lifeinvaderze. Jak można sie z niej dowiedzieć, w 2012 roku wypuścił własny kalendarz treningowy, a w 2013 roku zaczął promować testosteron żarłacza tępogłowego na stronie internetowej Bullsharktestosterone.com. Rozpoczął również jego dystrybucję na własną rękę – w Grand Theft Auto Online, protagonista po uzyskaniu 17 rangi może kupić od niego testosteron za $500. W 2019 roku protagonista spotykał go po raz pierwszy na żywo, po tym jak odstawił Thraxa skradzionego z podium w kasynie The Diamond Casino & Resort przez człowieka wynajętego przez Teksańczyków. Zatrzymuje się, by zareklamować się Agacie Baker jako trener personalny oraz porozmawiać z nią o zdrowiu i kondycji. Zostaje jednak szybko zbyty przez Vincenta, który mówi mu żeby najpierw umówił się na spotkanie, jeśli chce by ta zainteresowała się jego ofertą . Okazuje się jednak, że ofertę Bruciego przyjął Tao Cheng – właściciel kasyna – który wraz z nim zaczął mocno trenować i uzależnił się od steroidów. Później Kibbutz wraz z nim i jego tłumaczem przygotowywał się do „duchowej wojny”, którą ci wypowiedzieli Avery'emu Dugganowi. Mimo poirytowania Agathy, która zgodziła się jedynie na to by pełnił rolę masażysty w kasynie, Brucie wraz z członkami Triady non stop trenował w jej gabinecie, mimo że treningi te nie skutkowały polepszeniem się sytuacji w jakiej znalazło się kierownictwo kasyna . Ostatecznie po zabiciu Avery'ego i przejęciu interesu przez Thorntona Duggana, Brucie został zwolniony oraz stracił pracę jako trener osobisty Chenga, ponieważ ten odleciał do Chin. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Logging On * Search and Delete (pracodawca) * Easy as Can Be (pracodawca) * Out of the Closet (pracodawca) * No. 1 (pracodawca) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (układ) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (zemsta) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout * Kibbutz Number One * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Ladies Half Price Grand Theft Auto Online * Kasyno - Porządki * Kasyno - Gramy, żeby wygrać * Kasyno - Złe zagranie * Kasyno - Wypłata Ciekawostki * Brucie miał wystąpić w GTA V, ostatecznie nie pojawił się w tej grze. Miał się pojawić w jednej misji, w której gracz miał zwabić go prostytutką w celu kradzieży jego Stingera dla Devina Westona. * Jeśli Brucie poprosi gracza o odebranie go ze szpitala, będzie on nagi od pasa w górę. * Brucie swoim zachowaniem niejednokrotnie pokazuje, że jest biseksualny m.in. próbuje pocałować Luisa, często prosi o dotykanie go w różnych dziwnych miejscach i często podkreśla, że nie jest homoseksualny. * Bruciego można znaleźć na okładce magazynu Money Maker. * Podczas jednego ze spotkań można dowiedzieć się, że Brucie chciałby umrzeć w wieku 50 lat i zostać skremowany. * Brucie uważa, że czytanie książek to strata czasu i lepiej jest oglądać programy telewizyjne, gdyż podczas ich oglądania działają wszystkie obszary mózgu. * Mimo, że uwielbia „zdobywać” kobiety chciałby w przyszłości znaleźć tę jedyną i zamieszkać z nią w domku na wsi oraz mieć gromadkę dzieci. * W GTA V można dodzwonić się do Bruciego wybierając numer 273 555 0185. Galeria Plik:Brucie Kibbutz (IV - art).jpg|Artwork Bruciego Plik:Brucie Kibbutz (V).jpg|Zdjęcie Bruciego z jego strony internetowej w GTA V Plik:Brucie Kibbutz (O).png|Brucie w 2019 roku de:Bruce Kibbutz en:Brucie Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz